


all of me loves all of you

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Glee
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexuality, F/F, Happy Ending, this takes place before 6x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Santana and Brittany have a talk about Santana's biphobic coments.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	all of me loves all of you

**Author's Note:**

> since the show didn't adress santana's biphobia i thought i should

They were both sitting on bed. Brittany had her arms around Santana’s waist and her lips on hers, making her feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

Lucky to have found the person who understood and knew her better than anyone; the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She was convinced that proposing to her was one of the best choices she had ever made.

Brittany detached her lips from Santana’s. “San, don’t you think it’s time to talk about your opinion on bisexuality? We’re a few days away from getting married, after all.”

Santana froze, definitely not expecting Brittany to say that. She decided to play dumb, hoping she would drop the topic and talk about something else. “What are you talking about?”

Brittany raised her eyebrows in an attempt for Santana to understand her. “You know, about how you think bisexual people can’t be faithful.”

“I don’t think that.”

“Santana,” Brittany said, cupping her cheek and drawing circles with her thumb. “I know you do. Rachel told me.”

Santana got defensive. “You can’t believe anything Rachel tells you about me.”

“Then you didn’t tell Dani that one of the reasons our relationship didn’t work was because I was bi?”

Santana cursed the day she had told Rachel how her relationship with Dani started. “I’m sorry, okay? I was hurt because you started dating Sam barely a few days after I broke up with you.”

“And I get it,” Brittany said softly. “But that doesn’t justify what you said. I decided to date Sam, not only because I liked him, but because you dumped me. But I never cheated on you, and I would never do it. Believe me; I wouldn’t leave you for a penis.” She chuckled. “I love you, Santana. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can’t do it if you don’t trust me due to my sexuality.”

Santana felt like a total jerk, but she had been so sad, though. If Brittany hadn’t told her that no relationship could compare to theirs, she probably would have spent years believing that their relationship had meant nothing to her. But then again, it didn’t justify what she had said. And the worst thing is that she didn’t even believe it; she trusted Brittany unconditionally. She had just wanted something to blame for their relationship’s failure.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t judge you because of your sexuality, just like you don’t judge me for mine. It was horrible, and I promise never to do it again.”

Brittany raised one eyebrow, and the look on her eyes told Santana that she wasn’t sure what to think.

Santana cradled Brittany’s face in her hands, looking intently at her eyes. “You’ve got to believe me when I say that I love all of you, and trust you with my life.”

“Well, I hope you do, because I was serious when I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t want to fight you over this once we’re married.”

“Me neither,” Santana said, caressing Brittany’s cheeks. “Are we okay?”

Brittany smiled and Santana could have sworn that her smile was brighter than the sun. “Yeah, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it <3


End file.
